The conventional dial gauge indicates the measured displacement of the spindle in one unit on the dial. Therefore, for conversion of the measured result, say, from millimeters to inches, a conversion table has to be consulted and accordingly the calculation causes a considerable bother.
The present invention, in which the measured displacement of the spindle can be simultaneously indicated in two different units on the dial, can eliminate this trouble.